This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project aims to improve the applicability of islet transplantation for treatment of type 1 diabetes by utilizing novel immunosuppressive regimens centered on the use of adhesion molecule blockade with an anti-LFA-1 antibody and sirolimus maintenance with Anti-Thymocyte globulin induction.